One of the most commonly used image processing methods is that of co-registering pictures to each other, i.e. transforming one image to the reference system of another image so that they can be compared directly or even merged. A common example is for a CT image taken on one occasion to be compared with an MRI image taken on another occasion. The process of registration of one image with the other makes it possible for the user directly to compare the images correctly, or enables a fusion of the images whereby both images are combined to a single image.
Both automatic and manual methods of doing so exist at present.